Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 2 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 81 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 2 - 2 \times 8 + 9 $ $ = 2 - 16 + 9 $ $ = -14 + 9 $ $ = -5 $